


The Next Quarter Mile by Astolat [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Next Quarter Mile by Astolat, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “We going to get somewhere anytime soon?” Dom said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Quarter Mile by Astolat [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Next Quarter Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192299) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[ ** ** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Next%20Quarter%20Mile.mp3)

**Cover art by Reena_Jenkins**

**Title** : The Next Quarter Mile  
**Author** : astolat  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Fast and Furious, X-Men  
**Character** : Brian/Dom, Brian/Mia  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : creator chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : “We going to get somewhere anytime soon?” Dom said.  
Brian was staring out the windshield. “Do you trust me?”  
“What the fuck kind of question is that?” Dom said.  
“If you say yes, I’m going to take you on the worst fucking ride of your life,” Brian said. “Do you trust me?”  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4192299)  
**Length** 01:39:07  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Next%20Quarter%20Mile%20by%20astolat.mp3)


End file.
